Another world
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Esta historia le pertenece a Neji y a Hinata. Ella es una humana; él, es algo más que un elfo, y por esas razones, la historia no posee un final feliz... UA.


**Another world**

**(Otro mundo)**

**Sumario**. Antes que nada, este fic lo hice en base a una imagen en la cual Neji y Hinata no tienen los ojos blancos, sino verde y azul grisáceo, y las orejas de Neji se ven un tanto puntiagudas XD. Es un UA, y las explicaciones se darán al final de cada capítulo.

**Another world.**

Los elfos son criaturas mágicas, de orígen místico. Abundan entre nosotros, algunos son buenos, otros son malos. La mayoría armoniza sus poderes con la naturaleza, pero otros conviven con los humanos.

Los que viven con los humanos, como todo en la vida, poseen reglas, mismas que no deben quebrantarse.

Una de las más importantes, es que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un elfo se debe relacionar con un humano, pues los hijos de ambas especies poseen poderes únicos, mismos que, centurias atrás, provocaron un caos tal que amenazaron contra toda forma de vida en el mundo.

Cada elfo sirve a un humano o familia de humanos; su deber es de fungir como asesor, cuidar de los niños conforme estos desarrollen independencia, proteger el hogar de peligros y seres malignos, entre otros deberes.

Esta historia le pertenece a Neji y a Hinata. Ella es una humana; él, es algo más que un elfo, y por esas razones, la historia no posee un final feliz...

**Capítulo uno - Un adiós sin palabras.**

Si la gente se enteraba, no solo Saapha, sino también su hijo recién nacido, sufrirían las consecuencias.

-Así arruine el prestigio de mi familia -Le dijo a la elfa mientras tomaba con cuidado su rostro y la miraba a los ojos, tan verdes como los de él- No permitiré que les hagan daño. Prefiero morir a que eso llegue a ocurrir.

-Es a mí a quien quieren -Saapha agarró las manos de Hizashi y las besó- Te agradezco todo lo que en este tiempo has hecho por mí, pero las reglas son las reglas. -La elfa tomó a su pequeño y lo puso en los brazos de su padre- Te lo suplico, aunque sé que pido demasiado, cuídalo. No dejes que nada malo le pase.

El Hyuuga sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, y conteniendo el llanto, la abrazó cuidando de no aplastar a su hijo. Aquella elfa, que le fue entregada desde el día de su nacimiento, y que terminó siendo más que una compañera para él, a través de ese beso le dijo adiós.

-¡Saapha! -La voz de varios sabios y elfos y se escuchaba en las afueras del territorio familiar. La indiscreción de una de las mujeres de categoría menor y vecina del Hyuuga delató la ubicación y el nivel de relación que la elfa y su amo poseían- No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Entrégate y con la ayuda del cielo tu vida sea perdonada.

Pero esas palabras eran mentiras. Hizashi salió por una puerta escondida, llevando en brazos a su pequeño, y tomando una maleta previamente preparada, se despidió en silencio de ella, quien rápidamente se vio rodeada de flechas encendidas, mismas que esparcieron el fuego alrededor de ella y consumieron su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos como para observar su entonces hogar ahora convertido en una pira ardiente, escuchó el gemido de su hijo.

-Neji -Llamó así a su pequeño, quien abrió sus pequeños ojos, blancos aún al no haber sido entregado aún a un humano- Perdóname, pero no conozco otra manera mejor para protegerte.

Guardado por la oscuridad de la noche, Hizashi se dirigió a la mansión principal de la familia Hyuuga, donde su hermano mayor, Hiashi, posiblemente le podría dar la única ayuda posible para salvar a su hijo del mismo destino que sufrió su madre.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

¿Qué relación existe entre el color de ojos y la pertenencia?. ¿Por qué Hizashi tiene ojos verdes?. Aparte de que es un Universo Alternativo (para los que no entendieron qué significa UA), el color de ojos es una marca característica. Cuando un elfo es entregado a un "amo", en este caso, persona, adquiere la misma coloración de los ojos de esta; como dije, me basé en una imagen donde Neji y Hinata no tienen ojos blancos, pero como Neji es mitad elfo, tampoco tendrá el mismo color de ojos que Hinata.

Sobre la "inmortalidad" de los elfos, es cierto, no podían morir por edad o enfermedad, pero podían matarlos (Pruebas en X o Y películas de elfos de su gusto, como TLOTR o TLOZ)

Antes de que realicen reclamos por la extensión del capítulo, no sean malos y comprendan que esta es solo la introducción (supongo). El cap dos se llama "El que es diferente", e introducimos a Neji concretamente en la historia. ¿Comentarios?


End file.
